Patent Document 1 discloses an example of an electric shaver. The electric shaver in Patent Document 1 includes a driving unit, an outer blade, and an inner blade. FIG. 27 illustrates an electric shaver 1000 of Patent Document 1. The driving unit is not shown in FIG. 27.
The electric shaver 1000 includes an outer blade 1010 and an inner blade 1020. The outer blade 1010 is pressed against a skin 1030. The outer blade 1010 includes an outer blade hole 1011. Facial hair 1040 growing on the skin 1030 enters the outer blade hole 1011. The inner blade 1020 is positioned in the outer blade 1010. The inner blade 1020 is driven by the driving unit to move back and forth in a sideward direction of the outer blade 1010. The inner blade 1020 includes an inner blade hole 1021. The inner blade 1020 cuts the facial hair 1040 drawn into the inner blade hole 1021 through the outer blade hole 1011.